Shopping
by Mini the minx
Summary: Jessica and Linda go on a shopping trip


Jessica drove her car down to the block of flats and parked it in a space and waited for Linda to come down. She knew this could take a while because Linda is quite self conscious. In this time Jessica went on Facebook. Linda eventually left her flat and got into Jessica's car and fastened her seat belt ready to go.

"Have you got everything", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

"Ok", Jessica said.

Jessica drove off as Linda stared out of the window. Usually you couldn't get a word in with Linda in the car but there wasn't a single sound that came out of her. This alerted Jessica because of how quiet Linda was.

"You ok", Jessica asked.

Those two words made the tears flow from Linda's eyes. Jessica pulled over and spoke to her, she'd manage to pull over outside of her own house. She looked at Linda who's mascara was running everywhere.

"Hey, what's happened", Jessica asked.

Linda shook her head, she still wanted to go shopping with Jessica and was scared Jessica would take her back home if she knew the truth. Jessica handed Linda some tissues from her handbag and smiled at her friend. She watched Linda redo her make up and then drove off again.

"Sorry", Linda said.

"What for", Jessica asked.

"Crying", Linda replied.

"You don't need to apologise for crying, you couldn't help it. Where do you want to go for lunch, its my treat", Jessica asked.

"Burger King", Linda replied.

"Burger King it is then", Jessica said.

Jessica parks the car in the car park and they go to Top Shop for a top Jessica likes. Linda looks around the store and picks up some Little Mermaid sicks.

"You should get these for Amelia", Linda said.

Jessica knew Amelia would love them as Ariel was her favourite Disney princess growing up but that now meant she had to het Lucas a pair of socks as well. She found some plain black ones for Lucas, he needed new school socks anyway. Jessica found herself in Select with Linda who was trying on a dress floral dress.

"It really suites you", Jessica said.

"I'm not sure", Linda replied.

Jessica hated them words. It meant they could be summer dress shopping for a long time. A purple tee shirt from Top Shop is all Jessica needed. The white floral dress with pink flowers looked lovely on Linda so Jessica didn't understand why she didn't want it. They then wentbinto New Look and Jessica brought a demin jacket. She wasn't planning on buying one but it reminded her of her younger days. She saw a pink summer dress.

"Linda", Jessica called.

Linda came over to where Jessica was standing. Jessica got out Linda's size and showed it to her secretly hoping she'd buy it because it is pink and Linda's favourite colour is pink. Linda didn't like it and walked away.

"Can we get some lunch then", Jessica asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

"Lunch is on me but Linda, keep my bank happy and don't order the intyre menu", Jessica said.

"Double bacon cheese burger extra large, chips, coke, onion rings and chicken strips please", Linda said.

Jessica wrote that all down to remember and Linda sat on her phone at the table with Jessica's bags. Jessica ordered the food and waited a while while all of Linda's stuff gets ready. She came back with a tray full of food and took her coffee, her veggie burger and her chips of the tray leaving Linda with loads of food.

"How can you eat all of that", Jessica asked.

"Easy", Linda replied.

Linda ate all of the food and Jessica's left over chips. They then went to Primark and looked around there. Jessica was waiting for Linda to start hiccuping after all the food she had eaten. She looked at Linda who smiled at her.

"What", Linda asked smiling.

"Nothing", Jessica replied.

"Ok then", Linda replied.

"Just if I'd eaten all of that good I'd have hiccups by now", Jessica said.

Linda just giggles and went to Next. Jessica was now bored of going round town. She followed her in and looked annoyed at her, not that Linda noticed. Linda brought a black dress and some black heels from Next and then went back to select where she brought the white and pink floral dress. They got back into the car and Jessica looked at Linda.

"I know its none of my business, but the black dress and heels, what are they foor", Jessica asked.

"Denise, Britney and Joe's funeral", Linda replied.

Jessica rubbed her thumb on Linda's hand. She would of been more paitient if she knew Linda was buying for three funerals as well. Jessica drove Linda home and sat in her flat as Linda put the kettle on. She looked at a leaflet Linda had made for the funerals. She heard Linda crying in the kitchen and got up ajd walked into the kitchen and gave Linda a hug.

"It's ok", Jessica said.

She let Linda cry on her shoulder as it broke her heart hearing her best friend cry. The kettle boiled and Linds made one cup of coffee and gave it to Jessica.

""I thought you were having one, I'd not made you go through thevtrouble of making one if I knew you weren't having one", Jessica said.

"It's fine", Linda replied wiping her tears.

Jessica drank her coffee and sat with Linda. She knew Linda could do with a friend right now and wasn't going to just leave her to grieve alone.

"I should of been there. I should of died too", Linda said.

"No. Don't talk like that", Jessica replied.

"I'd nipped to tge shop to get Denise some milk and chocolate for the kids, when I got back the house was on fire and everyone was dead", Linda replied.

Jessica hugged Linda and she ordered them both a pizza for dinner which they paid for together.


End file.
